


Wine Not

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (almost. but not.), F/F, Fluff, it's almost heartbreaking, they're clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Date number one was great. So was number two. Honestly number five had some especially excellent highlights, and by number seven they were still going strong.The thing about trying to do the dating thing correctly is that neither of them actually knows what they're doing.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 11
Kudos: 204





	Wine Not

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry.
> 
> Also this miiiiight be the last thing I post for a while. Between seasonal affective fuckery and being around family for the next three days, I'm not certain how much I'll be able to keep up. But I'll be back.

She should've guessed the pattern, truthfully. If she was an excellent speaker right up until she talked to Yasha one-on-one, of course she'd be super quick and good at catching things right up until things meant the wine glass she'd refilled and pushed to Yasha at the same time she reached to slide it back to herself.

"Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_." Beau whirled in her seat looking for some kind of napkin she knew in her heart of hearts she hadn't actually asked Caleb to provide and was forced to conclude, face darkening by the second, that she was going to have to actually go and find a towel.

For the wine. In Yasha's lap. That she spilled. On a date. It didn't matter that they'd had a bunch already, it was _embarrassing_. She was a _monk_.

"I gotta - don't go anywhere, I'm going to grab -" Beau turned back to find Yasha very calmly working at the straps of her shirt…top…thing and before she could form a coherent thought, Yasha pulled it over her head and regarded it dispassionately.

"Shame."

Beau knew her mouth was open, but that wasn't giving her any say in closing it. "It's black," she managed.

Yasha shrugged. "Bad for the leather."

There was no real answer that Beau could think of for that.

Except…

"Did I uh…get any on your pants too?"

Yasha's grin was positively delighted when she looked up. "Now you're getting it."

Beau would be lying if she said she hadn't picked up on it, the tension growing when they had their date nights. They were taking things slow, following each other's lead, and it was nice. Like really nice. To just come in here and sit and have a meal away from everyone else and just…talk.

A lot.

Beau didn't actually know how much talking came before kissing or how much kissing came before hands started wandering - what was it like for regular people who didn't fight monsters before they washed up to make it to their date on time? Take that part out and the rest was normal, right?

Beau and Yasha, regular people having regular dates in a regular tower created by their mutual friend the regular wizard.

Beau was starting to think that perhaps the definition of normal had some wiggle room.

And she had completely, if momentarily, forgotten that Yasha didn't wear underwear.

Her clothes tossed neatly into the hole in the wall to be tended to by the cats, Yasha straddled her stool again and reached to take a sip of Beau's glass of wine like nothing at all had happened.

Sure. Yep. Okay. Beau could roll with that, what was a little casual nudity between girlfriends? She managed not to choke on her sip when Yasha handed it back to her, but it was a near thing. "You know," she said, because dammit she was going to play this cool if it killed her. "I didn't actually intend for stripping to come from this."

Yasha quirked an eyebrow and plucked Beau's glass from her hand to set it rather definitively to the side. "I was beginning to wonder if you intended for stripping at all."

This was a game of chicken, and winning was looking less and less like fun. Beau swept her eyes over Yasha's body appreciatively and made a final attempt. "Just wanted to give the normalcy a shot," she said. They both looked around at the atmosphere of the room Caleb had set aside for them. Soft lights on strings, outdoor patio feel, stocked bar. "I think we've done our due diligence though."

"It's been fun." Yasha sounded sincere, probably. Beau couldn't be sure - Yasha's hand was suddenly on her knee and her brain had stopped working entirely. "I like to talk to you, Beau. But there are a hundred ways I've imagined being alone in a room with you, and we haven't even started."

Beau had forgotten the point of words. "Uh huh." She jumped when Yasha squeezed her hand. "I mean yes. Me too. I just. Didn't want you to think I didn't like the friendship and the other stuff too. I'm not…" she flipped a hand, shifted a little in her seat. "It's weird, that you'll be here tomorrow."

Yasha nodded solemnly. "Good weird?"

Oh thank the gods she hadn't taken that the wrong way. "Definitely."

Yasha let go of Beau's hand to grab the lip of her stool and tug her ten inches closer with virtually nothing in the way of effort. Beau swallowed hard, stomach in knots. Yasha was very, very close. Beau could smell the sweat of her, the soap she'd used, the wine that had soaked through on her lap.

"I think I'm glad I ruined your clothes." Her lips were almost brushing Yasha's when she spoke.

Yasha braced her hands on Beau's thighs and dragged her tight grip down to her knees, smiling when Beau bit her lip and gripped the edge of the bar where her arm still rested on it. "It's adorable that you think you did that."

Beau's eyes widened as Yasha's lips met hers, and there was nothing soft or exploratory about them.

Beau relaxed immediately and wrapped her arms around Yasha's broad shoulders, letting herself be pulled in. She pulled back to murmur, "Fucking knew I wasn't that clumsy," and then she stopped thinking altogether.


End file.
